


Legami

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Il legame tra due persone a volte è un caso fortuito. A volte invece è predestinato.Ma non sempre si è disposti ad accettarlo.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Writober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Marchio

“Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
Prompt: Marchio  
Numero parole: 260  


\-------------------------------------

Ladybug sospirò non appena atterrò attraverso la botola, lasciando che la sua trasformazione svanisse e liberando così Tikki, che atterrò sul letto esausta.  
“Gli akuma diventano sempre più violenti.” Commentò il kwami.  
“Già…” Rispose Marinette, per poi guardarsi la mano destra, la quale era coperta da un guanto blu che lasciava libere le dita.  
Tikki guardò la ragazza togliersi lentamente il guanto, rivelando sul dorso della mano una macchia rossa, all’interno del quale c’erano tre segni neri simili a un graffio.  
“Sicura che ti va bene così?” Chiese il kwami, osservandola rimettere il guanto. “Sono sicura che-”  
“Va bene così.” La interruppe seccamente Marinette. “Mi sta bene così.”  
“Ma-”  
“Ho detto che va bene così!” Esclamò l’eroina.  
Tikki sospirò. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a farle cambiare idea.  
“Non puoi nasconderlo per sempre.”  
“L’ho fatto finora, non vedo perché non posso continuare.”  
“Perché ti stai rovinando!” Replicò il kwami, alzandosi in volo e fermandosi di fronte ai suoi occhi. “Sai bene che una volta che il marchio si rivela devi-”  
“Devo cercare la sua controparte.” Concluse Marinette. “Lo so. Ma non voglio.”  
“Ma se non lo trovi, il marchio scomparirà! E con esso ogni possibilità di lieto fine per te!”  
La ragazza continuò a fissare la creatura in silenzio.  
“Preferisco così e mantenere il mio libero arbitrio.” Disse infine. “Non lascerò che sia uno stupido marchio a decidere il mio futuro!”  
“Ma Marinette, così segnerai anche il destino della tua-”  
“Sono sicura che alla fine capirà che è meglio così. Meglio una vita solitaria piuttosto che una vita guidata.”


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Soulmate AU  
> Numero parole: 500

“Allora My Lady, hai deciso infine di arrenderti al mio amore?”  
Ladybug sospirò, portandosi una mano sul volto di fronte all’ennesimo flirt di Chat Noir.  
“No Chat. Te l’ho già detto, sono innamorata di un altro ragazzo.”  
“Ma hai anche detto che non hai idea se i vostri marchi sono gli stessi. Almeno permettimi di verificare. Sono sicuro che i nostri corrispondano e-”  
“No!” Esclamò Ladybug, arrabbiandosi e facendo arretrare istintivamente Chat Noir.  
“L-Ladybug, io-”  
“Lascia che ti chiarisca una volta per tutta cosa ne penso di questa storia del marchio dell’anima gemella. È solo un modo per costringere contro la loro volontà due persone a stare insieme, privandoli della libertà di scelta! E io non ho intenzione di seguire una cosa tanto barbara!”  
“Ma My Lady, il marchio non funziona così!” Protestò l’eroe. “Il marchio appare su due persone solo se queste sono totalmente compatibili tra di loro. Non c’è margine di errore!”  
“E chi lo dice?”  
“Tutti quelli che hanno incontrato la loro anima gemella!”  
Ladybug chiuse le mani a pugno. “Beh, io non ho intenzione di seguire tale destino! Se starò con qualcuno sarà qualcuno che amo liberamente, non perché uno stupido disegno l’ha deciso per me!”  
“E se quella tua cotta avesse il marchio con un’altra ragazza e lo sapesse? E se fossero fidanzati?!”  
Chat si pentì subito di averlo detto.  
Bastarono quelle silenziose lacrime sul volto della sua adorata per capire di essere andato oltre.  
“Allora mi starà bene restare da sola. Non voglio andare contro ciò che penso. Contro ciò che sono.”  
“Ma sai anche che così condanni la tua anima gemella?” Domandò Chat. “Sono serio, Ladybug! Almeno permettimi di verificare se i nostri marchi corrispondo! Se non sarà così ti prometto che ti lascerò andare! Ma almeno permettimi di togliermi il dubbio. Ti amo, My Lady. E nulla mi renderebbe più felice di sapere che sei la mia altra metà. Ma se fosse davvero così e tu ti rifiuti di confermarlo, allora sia io che te-”  
“Non sono la tua anima gemella, Chat Noir.” Lo interruppe lei, girandosi.  
“Perché sei così testarda?!” Urlò Chat. “Sai perfettamente che se non trovi il proprietario del marchio gemello al tuo entro dieci anni, allora entrambi morirete!”  
Ladybug restò in silenzio.  
“Da quanto tempo è apparso?” Chiese il ragazzo, calmandosi. “Dimmi almeno questo, Ladybug.”  
L’eroina non si voltò, ma iniziò a prendere il suo yo-yo.  
“Tra trenta giorni saranno dieci anni.” Disse infine, facendogli spalancare gli occhi. “E sì, so perfettamente cosa mi aspetta. Non preoccuparti, troverò un’altra Ladybug che mi sostituirà. Non lascerò che tu difenda Parigi da solo.”  
E detto ciò saltò giù dal tetto, lanciandosi oltre i palazzi con la sua arma e lasciando uno sconvolto Chat Noir da solo.  
“Un mese… Anche tu hai solo un mese?” Mormorò lui, per poi chiudere le mani a pugno, mentre i suoi occhi si riempirono di determinazione. “Ora sono ancora più convinto che sei tu la mia altra metà. E non ti lascerò distruggerti per niente!”


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Vestiti  
> Numero parole: 1255

Adrien si guardò allo specchio, mentre si assicurava che le maniche della maglietta coprissero interamente la parte superiore delle braccia.  
Il ragazzo sospirò mentre si guardava.  
“Sai, per uno che ha letteralmente poche ore a sua disposizione, presti decisamente troppa attenzione a come vestirti.” Osservò Plagg, ingoiando in un sol boccone un triangolo di camembert.  
“E tu sai bene perché devo fare così attenzione a come mi vesto. Anche se mio padre crede sia apparso solo pochi anni fa, non posso lasciarlo vedere a nessuno. Conoscendo le mie fan, inizierebbero a tatuarselo per cercare di farmi credere che siano la mia anima gemella.”  
“Secondo me sarebbe meglio se tu lo mettessi in bella mostra. Almeno avresti qualche speranza di trovare la tua metà prima della mezzanotte.”  
“So già che è Ladybug l’altra mia metà. Il fatto che i nostri marchi siano venuti fuori insieme ne è la prova.”  
Plagg restò in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Ma l’hai sentita, non vuole rivelare il suo marchio.”  
“E devo riuscire a farle cambiare idea, in ogni modo possibile. Potresti aiutarmi, dicendomi chi è.”  
“Sai che non posso, e credimi, mi piacerebbe dirtelo. Ma se provo a dire-” e qui una serie di bolle di sapone gli uscirono dalla bocca. “Vedi qual è il risultato?”  
Adrien osservò il kwami, per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto sul letto.  
“Eppure sono convinto che se solo riuscissi a farle cambiare idea… Non riesco a capire perché sia convinta che il marchio sia un legame forzato. Mi è sempre stato detto che è il simbolo del vero amore, la sua materializzazione fisica. Perché lo rifiuta?”  
“Ah, non lo chiedere a me. Ho sempre trovato assurda questa storia del marchio.”  
  
Marinette sospirò, lasciando cadere la testa sul banco.  
Lo sguardo le cadde sulla mano destra, per confermare che il guanto fosse ancora al suo posto.  
Certo, non che i suoi compagni di classe sapessero il vero motivo per cui lo indossava. Aveva detto che si era fatta male anni fa e preferiva non far vedere la cicatrice. E grazie alla sua goffaggine non era difficile farlo credere a tutti.  
I suoi occhi si spostarono su Adrien, il quale stava parlando con Nino, ma nonostante fosse letteralmente di fronte a lei non riusciva a sentire nulla.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” Domandò il biondo, voltandosi verso di lei, attirando finalmente la sua attenzione.  
“E-Eh? Oh, sì, sto malissimo! Cioè, benissimo!”  
“Sicura?” Domandò lui. “Dev’essere stato difficile per te oggi, considerando che Alya è assente.”  
“Oh, tranquillo Adrien caro.” Intervenne Chloé. “Dupain-Cheng stava sicuramente pensando al fatto che il suo marchio non è ancora apparso e dev’essere così destinata a restare una zitella per tutta la vita.”  
“Chloé…” La avvertì il biondo, solo per fermarsi quando vide Marinette alzarsi e recuperare le sue cose.  
“Meglio zitella che schiava.” Rispose lei. “A differenza vostra, non mi piace l’idea di essere costretta a stare con qualcuno solo per colpa di uno stupido disegno.”  
Adrien spalancò gli occhi.  
“Ma Marinette, davvero la pensi così?” Chiese sorpreso.  
Per una volta la ragazza non inciampò nelle sue parole mentre lo guardava.  
“Sì. Odio il solo pensiero di dover stare con qualcuno contro la mia volontà. Ora scusate, ma devo andare.”  
E detto ciò si allontanò.  
“Figuriamoci. Deve dirlo solo per stare meglio con se stessa.” Ridacchiò Chloé.  
Adrien tuttavia non disse nulla e si limitò a raccogliere anche lui il suo materiale scolastico.  
“Scusa Nino, ma mi è venuto in mente che ho un impegno. Possiamo vederci domani?”  
“Uh? Ma certo amico, non preoccuparti. Tutto bene? Sei diventato bianco all’improvviso.”  
“Non lo so. Ma spero di sì.” Rispose lui, per poi correre fuori.  
“Okay, che succede ora?” Chiese Plagg, facendo uscire la testa da sotto la maglia.  
“Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che fosse contrario ai marchi, e in meno di un giorno scopro che due persone a me care la pensano allo stesso identico modo. Devo capire il perché la pensano così, e forse Marinette può aiutarmi a capire Ladybug!”  
“Non penso sia una buona idea…” Mormorò il kwami, deglutendo silenziosamente.  
“Invece sono convinto di sì!” Replicò il ragazzo, mentre vide Marinette poco lontano.  
“Ehi Marinet-” Iniziò a chiamarla, interrompendosi quando vide la compagna che stava guardando il dorso della mano destra e che non appena sentì il suo nome si rimise frettolosamente il guanto.  
A Adrien sembrò strano: Nino gli aveva detto che Marinette indossava quel guanto per nascondere una cicatrice, ma aveva visto qualcosa di rosso e non bianco come si aspettava.  
“E-Ehi Adrien.” Balbettò lei con un sorriso nervoso sul volto. “C-Che succede?”  
Adrien scosse la testa.  
“Perché la pensi così? Perché odi l’idea del marchio?”  
La ragazza sentì il finto sorriso sparire.  
“Come ho detto prima, odio sentirmi legata a qualcuno controvoglia.” Rispose, girandosi.  
“Perché? Il marchio appare solo quando due persone sono perfette l’uno per l’altra. So di persone a cui non è mai apparso che si sono sentiti male per questo, ma non si sono certo arrese a ciò. Prima o poi il tuo marchio apparirà e-”  
“Ho già il mio marchio.” Rispose Marinette, senza tuttavia girarsi e facendo spalancare gli occhi al ragazzo.  
“Ma è fantastico! Allora puoi trovare la tua metà e-”  
“E così diventare sua schiava?” Lo interruppe lei.  
“Cosa? No, per completarvi a vicenda! Sono sicuro che chiunque sia il fortunato sarà felicissimo di-”  
“Di avere un disastro ambulante come compagno per la vita? O sì, sono sicuro che ne sarà assolutamente entusiasta.”  
Adrien restò in silenzio, sorpreso da quella reazione.  
Marinette alzò la mano destra, mostrando il guanto.  
“Ho nascosto il marchio fin da quando è uscito. All’inizio era perché volevo fare una sorpresa alla mia metà. Poi ho capito che alla fine non sarei mai stata felice con nessuno in questo modo. Così, da quando ho iniziato a usare ago e filo ho iniziato a modificare i vestiti per nasconderlo. Finché non ho fatto questi guanti. Inoltre, anche tu stai facendo lo stesso, no?”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Sei troppo felice per non aver trovato l’altra tua metà. È visto che non hai mai mostrato il tuo marchio, significa che non vuoi che si sappia. Ho notato che in tutti i tuoi servizi fotografici non hai mai indossato una maglietta senza maniche, anche se altri modelli che lavoravano con te lo facevano.”  
Adrien restò in silenzio, per poi portarsi una mano sul braccio destro.  
“Sì… hai ragione in parte. È vero, anch’io ho il mio marchio… ma non ho ancora trovato l’altro.”  
Marinette fece una risatina triste.  
“E così entrambi abbiamo usato i vestiti per nasconderlo.” Mormorò. “Quei marchi sono solo una maledizione mascherata.”  
“Ma Marinette, perché pensi questo? Non sai nemmeno chi è la tua metà!”  
“Ma io sono innamorata di una persona precisa. E direi che ormai è chiaro che lui non ricambia.”  
“Luka? Ma pensavo che-”  
Marinette fece una risata triste. “Un altro esempio di come i marchi rovinino le nostre vite. I nostri marchi non corrispondono, e giustamente lui vuole trovare la sua metà. In fondo, sono in pochi ad accettare di non poterla trovare. Ma no, non è lui il ragazzo che mi piace.”  
“E allora chi è? Potrebbe provare lo stesso per te e magari i vostri marchi-”  
“Sei davvero uno stupido, eh?” Lo interruppe lei, faticando a credere alle sue stesse parole. “Quel ragazzo non sta facendo altro che girare il coltello nella piaga. E non posso dirgli niente perché è convinto di star facendo del suo meglio per farmi stare meglio.”  
E con ciò cominciò ad allontanarsi, salvo fermarsi dopo pochi passi.  
“Addio, Adrien.”


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Pianto  
> Numero parole: 1294

“Addio Adrien.”  
Il biondo restò dov’era, come se fosse stato pietrificato.  
“Beh… poteva andare peggio, no?” Commentò Plagg, uscendo allo scoperto.  
“Peggio?” Ripeté Adrien. “E dimmi, come diamine poteva andare peggio?”  
“Uno di voi poteva venire akumizzato.”  
“Marinette… Marinette ha una cotta per me?” Chiese a bassa voce il ragazzo, vedendo il kwami fermarsi a mezz’aria di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
“Uao, allora è vero che la terapia d’urto funziona. Ormai ero convinto che avrebbe anche potuto dirtelo in faccia e tu saresti andato avanti con quella ridicola storia che è solo una tua amica.”  
“Lo sapevi?!”  
“La domanda è chi non lo sapeva.” Replicò Plagg. “Diamine, sono sicuro che pure tuo padre ne sia consapevole, ed è tutto dire.”  
“Ma allora perché non mi ha mai detto nulla?!” Gridò Adrien. “Se me lo avesse detto-”  
“Oh, ma chi è che gli ha chiesto aiuto per i suoi dubbi con la sua cotta?” Lo interruppe il gatto nero, riuscendo a zittirlo immediatamente. “Chi non ha mai fatto altro che dirgli che era una fantastica amica? Chi non ha mai colto i suoi segnali? Chi è rimasto così accecato da un costume da non rendersi conto di chi aveva di fronte?”  
Adrien spalancò gli occhi.  
“Io… Io l’ho ferita… Sono stato io a distruggere la sua speranza…?”  
“Beh, senza dubbio hai avuto un ruolo, inutile negarlo. Ma no, non penso che sia stato solo tu. Più come il peso di tutta la sua situazione.”  
“Peso? Ma Marinette è solo un’aspirante stilista.”  
Plagg sospirò. “Non ci credo… Hai la verità letteralmente di fronte a te e ancora non riesci a vederla.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Usa quel tuo bel cervello!” Esclamò il kwami. “L’hai detto tu stesso prima che Marinette ti ricorda qualcuno! E forse non lo hai notato, ma la tua ragazza ti ha detto addio e non arrivederci prima!”  
Adrien fece per rispondere che non era la sua ragazza, ma le parole gli morirono in bocca.  
_“Addio? Perché ha detto addio?”_ Pensò, per poi spalancare gli occhi.

_“Tra trenta giorni saranno dieci anni.”_

“No…” Mormorò. “Non può essere…”  
Negli occhi del ragazzo i momenti che aveva passato con Marinette iniziarono a sovrapporsi con quelli che aveva passato con un’altra ragazza. O almeno che pensava fosse un’altra ragazza.  
Senza dire una parola cominciò a correre, raggiungendo l’uscita della scuola ma senza riuscire a vedere da nessuna parte Marinette.  
“Non posso crederci… sono stato davvero così cieco?” Si chiese, chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
  
Ladybug si trovava seduta sul bordo di un tetto, oscillando i piedi a mezz’aria.  
“Ormai manca poco alla mezzanotte…” Mormorò guardando un orologio attraverso la vetrina di un negozio, sapendo bene che il suo tempo era quasi finito.  
Tuttavia la sua attenzione fu attirata da un rumore famigliare, che anticipò il bastone di Chat Noir, il quale atterrò a pochi metri da lei, tenendo tuttavia la testa bassa.  
“Chat? Che succede?” Chiese lei, alzandosi. “C’è un’akuma?”  
“No, nessun akuma.” Rispose lui, senza alzare lo sguardo. “È oggi, vero? È oggi che scadono i dieci anni?”  
Ladybug spalancò gli occhi. “E tu come lo sai? Non ti ho mai detto il giorno esatto!”  
“Perché anche per me è lo stesso.” Rispose lui, facendo un passo in avanti. “Puoi negarlo quanto vuoi, ma per me è chiaro che siamo davvero anime gemelle.”  
“Chat, non può essere. E poi io-”  
“Sei innamorata di Adrien Agreste.” Concluse Chat, attirando su di sé uno sguardo shockato.  
“M-Mi hai spiato? Ma allora sai chi-”  
“No, non ti ho spiato.” Rispose lui. “Tuttavia, ho scoperto comunque chi sei, Marinette.”  
Ladybug distolse lo sguardo.  
“Immagino sia una delusione, non è vero?” Chiese infine. “L’imbranata Marinette in realtà è Ladybug. E sta condannando a morte non solo lei ma anche il suo migliore amico.”  
Chat Noir restò in silenzio, continuando a tenere la testa bassa.  
“Delusione? Sì, è vero, sono deluso. Sono deluso dal fatto che una ragazza fantastica come te pensi così poco di lei.” Rispose, costringendola a spalancare gli occhi e a guardarlo incredula. “Sono deluso che abbia totalmente perso la fiducia nell’amore. Sono deluso dal fatto di essere stato così cieco da permettere a questa situazione di aggravarsi a tal punto!” Urlò, alzando la testa e mostrando che stava piangendo.  
“Perché sono rimasto così accecato da quel costume rosso a pois neri da non riuscire a vedere chi lo stava indossando!” Continuò a gridare. “Ti ho spezzato il cuore più volte, e non me ne sono mai reso conto!”  
“Ma Chat, tu-”  
“Ti conosco! Ti conosco bene! O almeno così pensavo…” Continuò lui. “Ti vedo tutti i giorni, eppure non ho nemmeno mai pensato che tu potessi essere Ladybug. E continuavo a dirmi che ti avrei riconosciuta all’istante.”  
Ladybug distolse lo sguardo, per poi sciogliere la trasformazione.  
“Non te ne faccio una colpa. Nemmeno io avrei mai creduto che io fossi Ladybug. Come ho detto sono solo Marinette e-”  
“Perché continui a farlo?”  
La ragazza si fermò, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Perché continui a sminuirti? Perché non vuoi essere felice?”  
Chat si portò una mano sul petto. “Io non vedo Marinette come una cosa negativa!” Esclamò. “Ti prego, lasciami almeno tentare di salvarti! Perché ti vuoi arrendere così?!”  
“Perché sono insignificante!” Replicò lei, iniziando a piangere a sua volta. “Che cosa posso mai fare davvero? Senza poteri non conto nulla! Non ho nemmeno mai avuto il coraggio di dire al ragazzo che mi piace quello che penso e-”  
“Eppure oggi lo hai fatto.” La interruppe Chat Noir, avvicinandosi. “Oggi, anche se dandogli dello stupido, hai detto ad Adrien la verità, no? Anche se forse un pugno in faccia avrebbe fatto meno male.”  
“Tu… Tu mi hai sentito?”  
“Oh, My Lady… Ti ho sentito fin troppo bene. È stato in quel momento che ho capito la mia stupidità. Le tue parole, come ha detto Plagg, sono state una terapia d’urto sufficiente.”  
“C-Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Marinette, lascia che questo stupido ti salvi. Non devi stare con me perché lo dice un marchio. Voglio che tu stia con me perché lo vogliamo entrambi.”  
“Ma-”  
“E poi, penso di poter dimostrare che ti sbagli. Sono sicuro che il marchio è solo una conferma.”  
“Ma non sai nemmeno com’è e-”  
“Una macchia rossa con il graffio nero di un gatto.” Rispose lui, sorridendole, mentre le prendeva la mano con il guanto. “Mi sbaglio?”  
La ragazza restò in silenzio, lasciando che l’eroe cominciasse a toglierle il guanto, rivelando il marchio.  
Subito dopo sciolse anche lui la trasformazione.  
“Siamo fortunati che è estate.” Disse Adrien, sorridendo mentre Marinette lo guardava non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi. “Altrimenti uscire in canottiera sarebbe stato decisamente più difficile.”  
Lì, di fronte agli occhi della ragazza, una coppia perfetta del suo marchio spiccava sul braccio di Adrien, che continuava a sorridere.  
“Allora My Lady, sei disposta a concedere a questa storia del marchio una seconda possibilità?”  
Le lacrime ripresero a scendere lungo le guance di Marinette.  
“S-Stupido gatto…” Mormorò tra i singhiozzi, mentre i loro marchi s’illuminavano per qualche secondo, per poi lasciare che dal marchio di Marinette uscisse una catena diretta verso il braccio, mentre da quello di Adrien una verso la mano.  
E in quel preciso istante il suono delle campane di mezzanotte risuonò nell’aria.  
“Spero che quelle siano lacrime di gioia.” Disse sorridendo Adrien.  
“C-Certo che sì, stupido!”  
“Uhm… penso di preferire quando mi chiami Gattino, dopotutto. Sta cominciando a diventare ripetitivo chiamarmi stupido, sai?”  
  
Alya il giorno dopo irruppe in classe, mostrando il video di Ladybug che faceva letteralmente oscillare a testa in giù Chat Noir dalla Torre Eiffel, entrambi tuttavia con un sorriso sul volto.  
Certo, l’urlo che cacciò quando vide Marinette e Adrien tenersi per mano, entrambi con il marchio in bella vista, superò di gran lunga quello di Chloé… ma nessuno osò confermarlo.


End file.
